


Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager [Podfic]

by dapatty



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Avengers Case Files of Phil Coulson: Grocery shopping is necessary, Tony's a little too proud of his tech, Captain America's lost on the streets of New York, and sometimes social injustice just happens.</p>
<p>Phil Coulson's the one who's got to write this nonsense up, and he is not their PR Manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399938) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Phil%20Coulson%20is%20Not%20the%20Avengers%27%20PR%20Manager.mp3) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:44
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012053005.zip) | **Size:** 23.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:42:44

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes can be found [here.](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/10645.html)
> 
> Hosted on the totally awesome [audiofic archive](www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)
> 
> Cover made by [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl) found on the archive [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/409000). Tell her how amazing she is, yeah. ♥


End file.
